In the field of automotive design, there have been developments that increase or provide additional compartments within the interior and exterior of the vehicle body, which are enclosed using a door or panel. Typically, the door or panel is connected to the vehicle body in a pivotable manner that uses a hinge. To connect the hinge to the panel, the panel must be pre-drilled after it is produced. Often the panels are produced using various molding techniques and a final layer, such as carpeting or a decorative skin is wrapped around or formed onto the panel. Screw holes are then drilled through the panel and the hinge is connected using traditional fasteners such as a T-nut connected to the pre-drilled holes. One of the problems that can occur is that the holes are not drilled at the appropriate locations. Another problem encountered involves the T-nut being connected with too much torque causing the T-nut to strip the drill hole in the panel. In both instances, the panel is then useless and must be discarded. Thus, there is a need to have a better arrangement for connecting the hinges to their respective panels. There is further a need to reduce the number of holes or fasteners that are needed in order to connect a hinge. There is also a need to reduce the weight by reducing the size of the hinge components and the thickness of the door or panel used to cover the compartment in the vehicle body.